In Training
by BadAtPuppyDogEyes
Summary: Oneshot for Vampire Academy. Set just after the first book between Dimitri and Rose. If you want a bit of corny romance, read this!


**Hey everyone. Thankz for reading (please read it!). This is basically just pointless fluff stuff between Dimitri and Rose, cuz I miss the feel and the characters from the book. Has anyone ever had that feeling before? Yeah, so I needed to write. Enjoy!**

We jogged in the cold and the wind. It was absolutely _freezing._ But I ran anyway. You know why? To please him.

Dimitri ran along side me as usual, matching my pace with ease. Though I thought I actually saw him struggle a bit this time. Not _actually _struggling, Mason was so not kidding when he called Dimitri a god. But I thought I saw a small droplet of sweat on his brow. I was getting better.

I finished the laps.

"Excellent time, Rose.' I looked over at his stopwatch. I'd bet my best time by 3 minutes. That was _definitely _an improvement. And I was starting to beat more and more of my classmates at sparring. I was clawing my way back to the top. The only problem with that was that soon my trainings with Dimitri would stop, because I wouldn't need him anymore. But they were wrong, I did need him. In ways I shouldn't, but it didn't change that fact that I liked him, and he was attracted to me too. He had just gotten a heck of a lot better at hiding it. But he still gave me those looks, and I looked right on back.

_Whack! _I hit him. Nowadays when we fought, I always managed to land a couple of blows on him. Some of them even threw him off balance for a while, he was really proud of me for those.

I stepped with my right leg and aimed low, he blocked. I stepped to his other side and aimed for his head, he blocked me easily with one arm. I aimed for his stomach with the other arm, he saw it coming and blocked. All of this happened in the space of about 2 seconds.

There! He'd left his left leg completely unguarded. I kicked him in the back of his knee and he crumpled slightly. I took advantage of this to turn him and fall on top of him, pressing him to the floor with me threatening to dislodge his arm.

We both caught our breath for a few seconds. He recovered faster than me and turned his head around as much as he could to smile his dazzling smile at me. "Well done, Roza."

I panted for a few seconds longer. Then realisation sunk in. "I beat you," I whispered. I looked back at our position just to reassure it. "I actually beat you. As in _me _beating _you!_ Ha!" I smiled as largely as I my mouth could stretch. If I could beat Dimitri, I could beat anyone. Even a Strigoi.

"Rose…" he started returning to his professional self.

"Shut up and let me have my glory!" I answered back, playfully.

Then, in one swift move, he turned us over and spun so that now, I was pressed against the floor looking up at him.

"Rose, there's no time for gloating in a real fight. Make sure the position is secure and that there is no chance of them getting any advantage."

I sighed in defeat and nodded. Then I remembered what happened last time in this position. Even though it was only his hand touching my hair, my body still anticipated the feeling it would bring. I allowed myself to indulge in that while staring up at his deep, dark eyes…

He pulled himself off me, seeming frustrated.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose, don't do that!" he lost his cool for the first time in ages.

"Do what?" I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

"Look at me like that! I've told you, it won't work. Just, forget anything you ever felt for me, understood?"

He looked me in the eyes. "No."

His face twisted into slight disbelief. "What?" he asked.

"I said, no." I don't think I'd ever disobeyed him like this before. "It means too much to me, I will not forget."  
He looked at me with almost pained (yet gorgeous) eyes.

"Roza…" he started, then sighed, reaching up to shake the back of his brown hair. "We've been over this," he said simply.

"I know that. I know we can't be together. But you can't ask me to forget everything we shared."

Again, the deep look. "Ugh!" he grunted, and turned away from me.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dimitri?" He didn't turn around. I forcefully spun him around to look at me. He met a firm gaze. It turned gentle in about a second, as I began to move towards him.

His teeth were clenched. Then, almost grudgingly, he said: "One time, Roza, do you understand?"

I nodded eagerly.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then took my hand and led me to the gym's storage closet. Hastily, he closed the door and switched on the light.

As he looked at me, I reached up for his face and stroked it. He finally smiled and leaned towards my hand. Then, gently pressing me up against the wall, he kissed me.

It was beautiful. The kiss was gentle, sweet. I got lost in it. His hands came down to rest lightly on my hips while mine gripped his shoulders. His warm body heated mine through the chill.

He finally drew away. But I wanted more of him. My hand roamed from his shoulder to his hair.

"Roza, I said just this once," he warned.

"No, I'm pretty sure you meant just this twice. Or maybe even 3 or 4 times…" I trailed off.

He smiled slightly and went back to kissing me.

**Ok guys, I only just finished the first book and am DESPERATELY trying to find the second one. This was my first fanfic for the series. Hope you enjoyed it. Even though it was only a oneshot, I'd appreciate if you reviewed. Please?!**


End file.
